


where i would not exist

by tabulasrasas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hades and Persephone, Soulmates, Spirits, The Sun and The Stars and The Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulasrasas/pseuds/tabulasrasas
Summary: Zuko is everything Katara can never have.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	where i would not exist

To love him is to love as certain dark things are to be loved; in secret, between the shadow and the soul. She should not want him, because she is a good girl. She braids her hair with various plantation and spends her days frolicking in the river, aiding travelers she finds lost. Her aura and the color of her skin shine in the light. She is the epitome of beauty, though she is night. 

He, however, is the sun. He chases her across the sky, dancing across the steps she leaves, destroying the foliage as it grows, love painting beads of dew. He is the sun, and yet he is a dark thing. He is something she cannot approach, nor lean too close to.

Zuko is everything Katara can never have. She lives a life where she holds her heart in silence, where she sews the shards of broken people together and does not leave enough room to keep herself full. These are the cracks he fills into, bright and terrible and blinding, the parts of herself she is simply afraid to live. The parts mother and father will never understand. She is a mother, a sister, a caregiver to all that roam the planet. 

Is it so disgusting, for her to perhaps want more? To covet the heat that encompasses her bones at dark hours, the way his breath wisps over her skin? It is so wrong, is it not?

Katara can grab his hand and dance as the sun sets and rises, as he chases her, as he wants her more than needs her. His personality is set afire, and she is alive in the spirits that escape from the purity. Zuko is all the stars in the sky, but she is the moon, and he is still too far away. 

She can love him in secret, and he can chase her, and that is all. Some stories burn early. 


End file.
